Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6+6(-4k+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -6 + {6(}\gray{-4k+1}{)} $ $ -6 {-24k+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -24k {-6 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -24k + {0}$ The simplified expression is $-24k$